


Uncrowned Leaders

by lovely_clouds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_clouds/pseuds/lovely_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote about Bellamy and Clarke with some mentions of kings and queens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncrowned Leaders

They were the head and heart of the delinquents. No, all of sky people. Nothing could keep them separated for long and they didn't want to be. After Bellamy helped Clarke up from the throne, and Octavia walked away after stabbing Pike, they both stand there. Clarke reached over to grab Bellamy's hand, to reassure him that she was still there and they were together. He stands there in shock, unable or refusing to process what happened. Clarke squeezes his hand, to make sure he doesn't get lost in what Octavia just did. After a couple of minutes of shocked silence from them, the grounders demand they leave.

After what happened everyone just wants to return to Arkadia now that Alie is defeated. They all climb down the side of the building, with Clarke and then Bellamy bringing up the last people to come down. On the walk back, they both fall back and just walk next to each. Bellamy catches Clarke by surprise by tentatively reaching over and grabbing her hand. At first its a whisper of a grasp and then Clarke tightens it. Their fingers intertwine and quietly they walk, mutually comforting each other. After what they've been through, they will always stand next to each other for comfort, behind one another for support, and in front to guide them when they need it. Eventually they make it back and everyone is very exhausted.

The next morning, Clarke walks into Bellamy's room. She takes a couple of steps forward before she sees that he's still asleep. As she's about to turn around and head back she hears a low murmur coming from his bed. Bellamy starts talking louder in his sleep and Clarke goes over to his bed. She's gently shakes him out of it as his voice becomes louder and louder, his words jumbled together. "Bellamy, you were having it a nightmare, its fi-" Clarke doesn't finish the sentence, knowing that it's a not true, as they are the only ones aware of the looming threat. Instead she slips into his bed and Bellamy doesn't protest. "What was your nightmare about?" She asks, her voice a whisper. Bellamy doesn't answer immediately and then he says "It was about Octavia." His jaw clenches and his hand finds his way to Clarke's. She curls his fingers around his and they both stay in their thoughts. "I just can't lose her Clarke, she's my family and I don't know who I am if I'm not her big brother." He says, breaking the silence. "Give her time, Bellamy. She's been lost since Lincoln died and working with Pike must've been hard. You guys will work through this, I'm positive." Clarke says, turning sideways to look at him without having to crane her neck. Bellamy is still on his back when Clarke sees a small tear fall down his cheek and onto the bed. She doesn't say anything but she comes closer to him and lays her head in his shoulder. As Bellamy lets out a sigh, she kisses his shoulder.

To fall, lean on or run to they will be there for each other, always. King and Queens need to set good examples for the people they serve, and one of them is how to not lose yourself, its having to show how to get lost in grief or pain gracefully and with dignity.

As Clarke lays awake one night, she can't help but think of how different she's become since she took her first step on earth. Nothing could have prepared her for this. If she could look at herself now, would she recognized the girl looking back at her?

Clarke, the brave queen who fights for her people and will risk her life for each and every one of them will go down as an amazing informal ruler and the legends will be beyond imagination. The person in the next room has the same questions. Bellamy looks at how different life is now than on the Ark. One way it's different is he doesn't know where Octavia is and that fact makes a pit drop in his stomach. Bellamy can't help but think of himself as a monster, someone who ruins everything, and he trues to fall asleep with that mantra repeating in his head.

Bellamy, the understanding king who would do anything for his people will be remembered as a man who went from a person who thought he had no worth to the someone everyone turned to for guidance.

A week later, the two of them are walking outside as the sun is starting to go down. Bellamy and Clarke both sit against a tree trunk and gaze out to the woods. "We should probably be heading back soon, we wouldn't want to stay here too long after dark." Clarke says. Even with that statement neither of them stand up yet. "Don't you miss having someone to wake up to, someone to look at even when it's going to hell and say, 'At least I have you',?" Bellamy says, his eyes locked in the woods ahead of him. Clarke is caught by surprise and stumbled over her answer before saying, "Yes, of course I miss it. I get reminded of it every time I'm suffocating in the work to figure out how to save everyone now, when it's a cold morning I wish I had another person there to keep me warm. But I don't dwell too much on it, it'll only make me sad and angry at the world and we have work to do." She says giving a small smile to him.

Clarke doesn't realize she started crying a little until a tear drops onto her cheek. Bellamy looks at her for a moment and then scoots a closer to her. He wraps an arm around her and Clarke lays her head on his. A couple of minutes are spent doing, saying nothing. She looks up at Bellamy and he looks at her. Slowly their lips come closer and closer to each other until there's no space between them. A small and sweet kiss is shared between them that lasts a couple of seconds, and then they both pull away. This kiss wasn't something that came out of the grief they went through, but the love for each other that's been there for so long now. Bellamy and Clarke both get up and walk back to Arkadia, and somehow, their hands find each other's.

You hang on the person you care the most for and would give the world for. Kings and Queens need to rely on each other since you never know who can stab you in the back and they should watch each others. At the end of the day Bellamy has Clarke and Clarke has Bellamy and, really, that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And any criticisms is very appreciated! Thank you for reading xx


End file.
